


Let Me Love You

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just taeten being taeten, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: He just missed Ten...missed walking into the practice room and being greeted by the brightest smile in the world, missed dancing together until the wee hours of night till they were just a pile of harsh breathes and aching muscles, missed the late night walks back to the dorm filled with laughter and whispered conversations...he just missed Ten so much.....It's Taeyong's birthday and unexpectedly he receives a surprise.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt given by a mutual on twitter. Priz, I hope I did not ruin it completely.
> 
> And before I begin, these characters have nothing to do with NCT or WayV and they are just products of my imagination.

_Happy Birthday. I love you._

Taeyong sighed looking at the text. Ten was stuck at a shoot and wasn't able to call him like they planned before. But still he had been determined to be the first one to wish him...at least via a text. Taeyong wasn't sad, no of course he was not...if anything he was happy that Ten was finally getting to live his dream...maybe he missed his boyfriend a bit but that was alright.

Between his tour and Ten's schedules in China, they had barely found time to be with each other in the past few months. _He just missed Ten..._ missed walking into the practice room and being greeted by the brightest smile in the world, missed dancing together until the wee hours of night till they were just a pile of harsh breathes and aching muscles, missed the late night walks back to the dorm filled with laughter and whispered conversations...how he wished he had spent more time with Ten when he had the chance...now they were separated by countries and neither of them rarely had a clue when they will next get to meet. 

Taeyong quickly typed a reply to his boyfriend as he heard footsteps in the distance. He knew the boys must have planned something for his birthday...they always do. So he rose to his feet, putting away his phone and mustering a smile, not wanting to disappoint his members.

"What is this?" Taeyong asked looking suspiciously at the gift that Donghyuck was offering him. It was much later in the night, after he had cut the cake and thanked his boys before opening their gifts one by one. 

"Clearly a birthday gift," the maknae said rolling his eyes exasperatedly. 

"Yaaa...You never got me anything for my birthday," Doyoung said at that moment, having walked in seeing the exchange. 

"Really? He bought me new shoes though," said Taeil.

"I got airpods from him," chimed in Jungwoo. 

"Am I the only one whom you didn't buy anything for?" Doyoung asked agastly.

Taeyong was still eyeing the package in confusion. It was very unlike Heechan to get him any gifts. He ignored Doyoung's whining and slowly began to unwrap it. 

"Calm down. I will buy you something next year," said Donghyuck, "and that gift is not from me either. It's from-"

"Ten!" Taeyong said having finally opened the contents of the gifts. 

"He sent gifts from China?" Yuta asked in surprise. 

"Nope. He gave them to Jisung who gave it to me to give it to hyung," said Donghyuck. 

"So what is it? What's the gift?" Yuta asked moving towards Taeyong, attempting to peek into the box. 

"Nope," Taeyong closed the box quickly and got to his feet. He was not going to go through the contents while around his teammates. 

Taeyong looked around to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He had sneaked out from the dorm pretending he will be at the studio for the whole night only to take the opposite direction. His manager knew the truth and had warned him to be back by early morning...they were to catch yet another flight to yet another country. Taeyong was losing track at this point from how busy their schedule has been. 

This was a place he was well acquainted with, the hotel was renown among idols for being a sane haven free from fans and paparazzi, but still he kept his head down and walked fast to the elevator. One could never be too careful after all. 

When he had opened the gift he had expected for something cute... Maybe a pair of earrings or some gadget. But instead, he was left smiling seeing the wide assortment of sweets and a letter. 

Again Taeyong had opened the letter expecting a long cheesy birthday wish from his boyfriend but instead it just had the name of the hotel scribbled on it. 

As he drew closer to the familiar room, Taeyong felt excitement bubbling in his veins. It was _their_ room after all. The one that held practically most of their best memories. Ten was supposed to be in China for another day...how did he manage this? 

He opened the door expecting to be welcomed by an excited Thai boy throwing himself into his arms but nope...nothing. In fact the room was pitch dark. Taeyong slowly walked inside but before he could turn the lights on, a pair of hands enveloped him from the back, spreading warmth across his body while the sweetest voice began to sing happy birthday. 

"Don't turn the lights on yet," Ten whispered once he was done, pushing his boyfriend ahead towards the bedroom. He had still not seen his boyfriend's face but Ten was nudging him from the back to move forward. 

"That's a lot of candles," Taeyong said, a smile in his voice as he took in the how the whole room was decorated. It looked beautiful, candles lit across the room and Taeyong's favorite flowers everywhere, and of course the big cake on the large four-poster bed. The older boy pulled his boyfriend to his front, desperate to look at his face. 

"There are exactly twenty-five of them," Ten said cheekily. 

Taeyong replied by bending his head to capture Ten's lips in a kiss. 

"How?" he asked, wondering how the Thai boy had gotten to Korea while the rest of his unit was in Beijing. 

"I took an early flight," Ten whispered against his boyfriend's chest.

"Thank you, this is the best gift ever," Taeyong said hugging the boy tightly...he knew how difficult it must have been for Ten to pull this stunt off. And god knows the amount of trouble he could get in for this, "I love you so much for this!"

"Hey... It's as much of a gift for me as it's for you. I was missing you," said Ten. 

"I missed you terribly too," said Taeyong peppering kisses across Ten's face, "missed you too much."

"Shh...I am here now, blow out the candles and then I can start blowing you," said Ten causing Taeyong to chortle. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yup," Ten said, "do it fast...I have so much planned for the night.. And I am guessing we just have a few hours before you have to leave."

"What if I want to eat some cake," said Taeyong, finally climbing onto the bed where the big chocolate cake was laid out in the middle with a single candle on it. 

Ten groaned and climbed onto the bed himself, but his lips quickly pulled into a smile as Taeyong closed his eyes to make a wish before blowing the candle. 

"What did you wish for?" he asked excitedly the moment his boyfriend opened his eyes. 

"I can't tell you that...," said Taeyong. 

"Hyung! Come on!" Ten pouted. 

"Nope,"Taeyong said smearing a bit of the chocolate from the cake onto Ten's cheek. 

"Yong!" Ten protested but his boyfriend was already pulling him into his arms, licking the chocolate off his cheek. 

"Tastes much better against you skin," Taeyong teased pushing Ten onto the bed and hovering over him. 

"Tae-"Ten began to protest but it was no use, as he quickly found his mouth filled with two chocolate covered fingers. The Thai boy obediently sucked them clean, looking his boyfriend in the eye. 

Taeyong's eyes darkened with lust, the playful mood suddenly turning serious. He quickly found himself feeding Ten more of the frosting, having him lick his fingers clean everytime. 

Soon that wasn't enough and Ten whined, but Taeyong wanted to taste more...pulling apart the buttons of Ten's shirt, desperate to get to more of his skin. Taeyong could feel his cock twitch in his jeans, all his blood flowing downward from the noises that Ten made when his tongue and lips came in contact with his skin.

It's been a while since they were together and Ten was feeling extra sensitive....which Taeyong took advantage of, smearing him with chocolate only to lick and nip at the skin everytime. His nipples felt bruised and sore as the taller boy spent ages on them...playing with the tight nubs even after he cleaned up the mess he made in them, nipping and biting till Ten was crying out from the pleasure pain. 

"Yongie" Ten moaned out when Taeyong finally relented to Ten's pleas and began to kiss down his torso, inching close to the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes baby," he whispered, not looking up but instead unbuttoning Ten's jeans. 

"It's your birthday, not mine...Let me-"

Ten's sentence cut off into a moan, Taeyong having pulled off his jeans and started to palm his cock through his briefs. 

"You look so good spread out like this for me," Taeyong murmured, taking his cock in hand after making quick work of removing his briefs. 

And then Ten was crying out loud again, the older boy, swabbing chocolate on his thighs and cock, and going down to feast himself. 

Ten's fingers found purchase in the boy's blonde locks and he quickly lost himself to pleasure. 

"Please, please...," Ten begged his boyfriend desperately as Taeyong continued to leisurely clean up the mess he caused. His teeth was harsher on the skin of his thighs, leaving behind evidences of himself for later when they would be apart. 

"Hyung... Stop. What are you doing?" Ten cried out as Taeyong's mouth came off his cock only to explore further down, moving to his hole.

"Just enjoying my gift baby," Taeyong replied, before throwing the smaller boy's leg around his shoulder to give him better access. 

"I- wh-"

Ten could barely breathe let alone make a coherent replies, Taeyong having begun to work his rim open with his tongue. 

"Fuck...f-feels good," Ten moaned out finally, convinced that his boyfriend's tongue was a miracle. 

"You think you can take my fingers baby?"

"Y-yes, gimme-" Ten gasped out, groaning at the end as he found himself breached by Taeyong's long slender digits. His boyfriend had done a through job of opening him up with his tongue that the slide on Taeyong's fingers barely hurt. 

"So tight," Taeyong muttered but Ten couldn't respond, his eyes clenched tightly shut from the onslaught of pleasure as Taeyong was purposefully dragging his fingers across those bunch of nerves which never failed to reduce him to a whimpering pile. 

"H-hyungg," Ten whined and Taeyong looked up, "You want more baby?"

Ten nodded vigorously, and Taeyong's fingers retreated. But the relief was only short lived as Taeyong merely added another finger, stretching his rim further and making Ten whimper with need. 

"No... Need you, please," Ten moaned trying to pull away as Taeyong's free hand was now on his cock. 

Taeyong did not seem to have heard him and Ten cried out louder, tugging harshly at his hair... "Hyung please."

His boyfriend finally looked up Ten tried to pull him up, desperately needing to feel Taeyong's lips against his own. 

And Taeyong conceded, gathering the boy into his arms and kissing him hard. Ten moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth to explore every inch. He could taste the chocolate and a bit of himself in the kiss, but that only turned him on further, making him grind against Taeyong's thigh. 

The moment they broke apart, Ten scrambled to rid Taeyong of his shirt, needing to feel the man's skin against his own. 

Taeyong was still peppering kisses on his body but Ten was desperate to not get distracted, focused on his mission to have Taeyong unclothed. 

"Just fuck me already," Ten demanded impatiently as he unbuckled the man's belt. 

"But I was promised a blow job first," Taeyong said, running a hand up the boy's thigh, dangerously close to his cock. Ten was already on edge and he knew his boyfriend was just teasing him but he was never one to break his word. 

Suddenly Taeyong found himself pushed against the headboard, his jeans and boxers pulled away in seconds before Ten scooted down to take him in arms. 

He groaned as the smaller boy got on four limbs and made it a point to present him a view of his ass as he bent down to take his cock inside his mouth. 

Ten didn't bother with any preamble, relaxing his mouth and taking him in deep from the go...Taeyong's fingers were harsh on the boy's hair and Ten relaxed his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to use his face the way he wanted. 

Taeyong groaned, thrusting shallowly at first and then growing braver and moving deeper and faster till he could feel his head hitting the back of Ten's throat. Ten sucked obediently, making sure to moan around the length, sending vibrations that had Taeyong cry out in pleasure. 

"Fuck you look obscene," cried Taeyong, thrusting deep till Ten was taking his whole length, his blunt head buried in his throat. Ten could imagine the picture he created, face wet from tears and drool, ass on display, mouth full of cock...he bet he looked obscene. 

He was about to play with Taeyong's balls, knowing he was close to the edge but suddenly he found himself pushed off and back on the bed, missing a landing on the cake only by some mere inches.

Taeyong's mouth was on his again, nipping lightly at his lip before his tongue began to explore deep. Taeyong's hands were pulling his legs up, hoisting them up around his waist as he lined himself up against his rim.

"Ready?" Taeyong asked. 

"Get in me already," Ten cried out and thankfully Taeyong obeyed, thrusting hard in a way that had Ten crying out loud. Taeyong's length seemed huge inside him despite the time they spent in foreplay, but he wasn't going to complain when the stretch felt so wonderfully delicious. 

"H-hyung...ther-more," Ten whined as Taeyong's cock hit his prostate. Taeyong responded by going harder, aiming at that exact spot over and over till Ten was besides himself, screaming out a litany of curses in Thai and English. 

Taeyong was dangerously close to the edge himself and he began to stroke Ten's cock, determined to have him come right along with him. Ten's cries of ecstacy quickly melded with his own groans as it became a race to reach the endpoint...Ten clenched hard around his cock, holding it in a vice like grip making every thrust a delicious pain that had Taeyong see stars.

"Together-" Taeyong groaned to his boyfriend palming harshly at his cock, illiciting the loudest cry yet from Ten as he tumbled over the edge. Ten's nails were clawing at his back, sure to leave behind a few marks but Taeyong could care less, his body and mind lost in pleasure, coming hard, buried inside Ten's heat.

He kept thrusting shallowly, riding out the pleasure, eyes trained on the wrecked boy beaneath him...messy hair, red bitten lips, and rose hinted cheeks... God Ten was beautiful. 

As he felt himself come down from his high, Taeyong bent down to capture the boy's lips in one final kiss. Ten's mouth was pliant under his, whining into the kiss when he felt Taeyong pull out. 

"I love you," Ten whispered as his boyfriend peppered him with kisses and gathered his into his arms. 

"Love you more," Taeyong whispered.

"When is your flight," Ten enquired as reality slowly began to crash into them. 

"We have a few hours," Taeyong said to console. 

"Perfect," Ten snuggled into the older boy's warmth, looking ready to drop asleep. 

"Shower first," said Taeyong trying to rouse him. 

"You got me dirty, so you get me cleaned up," Ten commanded and Taeyong sighed before rising to his feet. Ten raised his arms, indicating he wanted to be carried, and Taeyong shook his head fondly, moving to take the boy up in his arms. He knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep and he will probably suffer the next morning. But it was his small unexpected slice of heaven and there was no way he was going to waste a second of that in sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I just had to sprinkle in the lightest bit of angst because I am incapable of surviving without it.
> 
> Come say hi to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Phoenix___Tears?s=09)
> 
> Or you can leave me a message in my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Phoenix_Tears)


End file.
